


Зеркала

by garvet



Category: DCU (Comics), The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garvet/pseuds/garvet
Summary: Коринфиец и его предназначение





	Зеркала

То, что глаза это зеркало души – красивая, но бессмысленная ерунда. Безусловно, они зеркало. Но не внутреннего состояния, а внешнего. На сетчатке отражается окружающий мир, полученные импульсы по нервам передаются в мозг и мозг решает, что из «увиденного» истинно, что иллюзия, а что не стоит внимания. Самому мозгу, душе, не в чем отражаться. Если бы не было Коринфийца. Он – зеркало душ, он таким создан. Он берет их глаза вместе с их восприятием. Он видит их сны, мечты, истины, иллюзии и то, что не стоит внимания. Он понимает их так, как никто другой никогда не поймет.  
Конечно, это больно и страшно, а как же еще должно быть? Все, чего желает человек – чтобы о нем узнали другие. Все, чего боится человек – что однажды кто-то узнает о нем все. Боится раствориться в ком-то, увидеть себя отраженным, со всеми теми сторонами себя, которые предпочитает держать в слепой зоне. Коринфиец отражает их без жалости – ему интересно, это его предназначение. Воспринимать чужие грезы, вгрызаться в них, вытаскивая наружу вместе с кровью, обнаженными нервами и развороченными слезными железами. В последнюю секунду кошмара жертва видит уже не пустые голодные глазницы Коринфийца, она видит себя. С кровавой выплескивающейся тьмой на месте собственных глаз. Потому что таковы люди на самом деле. Даже когда им лет пять и они думают, что мечтают о розовых пони, а не о массовых разрушениях, смерти и насилии.   
Вряд ли найдется живой или мертвый, к которому еще не забегал Коринфиец, не улыбался своей искренней широкой улыбкой во все зубы и не приступал к пониманию. Вряд ли остались еще глаза, которыми он не смотрел на мир и грезы, на истины и не имеющее значения.   
Разве что глаза Бесконечных, не ведающих сна. Но до них Коринфийцу дела нет. Кроме одного – его отца.  
Глаза Сна завораживают, в них – звезды и вся вселенная, возможность познать все на свете, увидеть, постичь, почувствовать так, как видит, чувствует и постигает он, воплощение грез всей вселенной. Эти глаза так притягательны, что Коринфиец каждый раз застывает и сглатывает вожделение, пробуждающееся в каждой из его ненасытных глоток. Возможно, если бы ему повезло вкусить этих звезд, его бы разорвало. Чтоб отразить всю вселенную, нужно быть Бесконечным, а не кошмаром планетарного масштаба.  
Это не мешает ему желать такой гибели.  
И никогда к ней не приближаться.  
Но был один момент, о котором он не заговорит с отцом. Об этом не говорят прямо, потому что оба знают и этого достаточно. Мгновение на грани бытия, когда Сон прекращал существование своего создания, растворял Коринфийца в себе и в этот момент делал своим, отражал все то, чем был Коринфиец. Момент отчаяния и экстаза, когда Коринфиец наконец видел себя так, как видели себя его жертвы. Полностью отраженным и принятым. Совершенно не похоже на момент творения, когда ты стоишь, заполненный иллюзиями, ожиданиями и инструкциями – тем, что могло бы быть. Совсем нет. Момент отражения того, что есть, сущего – бесконечно ценен.   
И Коринфиец знает, что в этот момент небытия он был тем, кого отражают, сном своего отца.  
И он улыбается еще шире – звезды смотрели на него, и он смотрел сквозь звезды.  
Может быть однажды он захочет это повторить.


End file.
